


525,600 Minutes

by ohshititsjay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Implied Zoe Murphy and Jared Kleinman, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Soft Jared Kleinman, Straight Jared Kleinman, Straight Zoe Murphy, Teen Parenting, Zared, come on Zared needs more love, like its my only straight otp, teen pregnancy (mention), treehoes (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshititsjay/pseuds/ohshititsjay
Summary: Zoe was perched in the center of her bed, legs crossed with a photo album wide open in her lap. A small smile rest on her lips as she glanced down at the images laying before her.She couldn’t believe that a year had already passed.It wasn’t exactly a great year, but it also wasn’t a bad one either. There had been so much going on, it was an even amount of good and bad. She could make a list of all the things that had happened in her life in that one year if she really wanted to. In all honesty, there were some things that she just didn’t want to remember. If she gave them one bit of attention that would send her into a deep state of depression that she didn’t want to revisit, especially today. So she was going to focus on all of the positives—at least what was positive in her and her family’s eyes. If you were to look at the Murphy family with an outside perspective, not knowing what hell they had gone through, you would find it profane.





	525,600 Minutes

Zoe was perched in the center of her bed, legs crossed with a photo album wide open in her lap. A small smile rest on her lips as she glanced down at the images laying before her.

She couldn’t believe that a year had already passed.

It wasn’t exactly a great year, but it also wasn’t a bad one either. There had been so much going on, it was an even amount of good and bad. She could make a list of all the things that had happened in her life in that one year if she really wanted to. In all honesty, there were some things that she just didn’t want to remember. If she gave them one bit of attention that would send her into a deep state of depression that she didn’t want to revisit, especially today. So she was going to focus on all of the positives—at least what was positive in her and her family’s eyes. If you were to look at the Murphy family with an outside perspective, not knowing what hell they had gone through, you would find it profane.

Zoe couldn’t care less of what other people thought of her—actually no, scratch that. She did care, up to a point. She would take all of the insults she would receive throughout the day, brushing them off as if they were just dirt on her shoulders. If they began to be too much for her she would end up finding herself behind the school with her face buried in her knees while her cheeks were stained with tears. And somehow, Jared would be by her side, holding her close to him as he comforted her. It was like he knew whenever she was upset and always managed to come for her, making it his mission to do anything to make her smile or laugh.

Which brings her back to the photos in her lap, her blue eyes scanning the pictures as her small smile seemed to grow. How her smile reflected the ones of captured in everlasting photographs. Zoe stared down at the how happy her and Jared seemed, the both of them all dressed up. Her in a line black lace dress that stopped just above her knees, her hair curled and her makeup perfectly done. Jared was dressed in a suit with his hair slicked back, as simple as that. He stood behind her with his arms around her waist, both of his hands resting on her stomach as they both lovingly stared into each other’s eyes. Zoe let out a soft laugh, recalling the memory. It was prom night and her mother, Cynthia, was dead set on getting prom photos of her, Jared, Evan and Connor since they were having their own little prom in the Murphys’ backyard. Not to mention the fact that she was seven months along at the time. That night was memorable to say the least.

Zoe began to flip through the photo album, letting out a sigh of content as she did so before gently closing the book and hugging it to her chest. She closed her eyes and fell back onto her bed, smiling. Zoe never thought that her life would have took the turn that it did, it ranging from her brother almost taking his life three times to her becoming the mother of two beautiful infants. Her life was full of crazy things that had happened to her or to the ones she loved, but they were all getting through it.

Eventually, Zoe was pulled out of her thoughts when the sound of a baby crying filled her room. She opened her eyes and glanced over at the baby monitor, using one arm to push herself into a sitting position before placing the album onto her bed and picking up the monitor. The teen stood up from her bed then and began to make her way to the nursery. Once there she gently pushed the door open and stepped into the room, placing the monitor down on the nightstand before walking over to the crib.

She looked down at the two infants laying side by side, the little girl sleeping while her brother seemed to be screaming his little lungs out. Zoe scooped the little boy into her arms, gently bouncing him as she nuzzled him close to her, quietly shushing him.

“Shhh, what's wrong bud?” She asked softly, slowly swaying side to side while she gave him a small smile. Zoe held him close, her hand gently rubbing the little boy's back. His crying seemed to simmer down a bit, his round eyes staring up at her. She pressed a kiss to his small head.

Zoe would have never imagined herself doing any of this. Raising not one, but two kids. Especially since she was now only seventeen. If someone would have told her that she would become a teen mom two years ago, she would have laughed. But here she was, cradling her son close to her chest while her daughter slept in the crib in front of her. Yet, she wouldn't want it any other way.

Soon she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, causing her to turn her head slightly to see who it was. Jared smiled down at her before pressing his lips to her hair and then look at her. “How's the most beautiful person in the world doing today?”

His voice was soft and smooth as he spoke, causing her to instantly relax and smile. Zoe playfully rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “I don't know, how are you?” She retorted, letting a small smirk play at her lips as she turned around to face the male.

She could see his face instantly go red at that, causing the boy she was holding in her arms to giggle loudly. Jared ended up shaking his head. “That wasn't how I thought this was going.” He mumbled slightly, his eyes looking down at the infant. “And you, stop laughing at your dad.” That only made the boy laugh even more, causing Jared to smile. Zoe chuckled lightly, letting Jared hold their giggling son.

“Anyways, I didn't even hear you come in.” She said softly, leaning against the frame of the crib slightly before glancing over at the little girl to make sure she was okay.

“Yeah, Connor let me in. In fact, he and Ev are going to watch Jordan and Sky for us.”

Zoe raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms as she watched as Jared played with Jordan. “Oh? Got something special planned for tonight?” She asked, her hair fell over her shoulder as she tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

Jared looked over at her, smiling slightly. “I'm taking you out tonight is all.”

 

***

 

Zoe lightly pulled on her flannel, feeling the cool evening breeze brush against her bare skin as she and Jared walked down the sidewalk. She stared up at the sky, which was painted with reds and oranges as the sun began to set. Zoe interlaced their fingers as she lightly swayed their conjoined hands back and forth. She loved moments like these. Where they can be together and it was only them. Like the rest of the world faded away and leaving only them. Zoe let out a content sigh as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Zoe let Jared lead her down the streets of their neighborhood, going around houses and onto an old dirt road that they came to only a few times since they have been together. Bushes and trees lined the road, making it seem intimidating then it actually was. In the distance, birds could be heard whistling and crickets chirping. She looked up at Jared, her eyes meeting his before he led her through the bushes and trees. After a few minutes, they came up on a small clearing. Multicolored flowers filled the clearing while a small pond laid almost in the center, fireflies surrounding them. Trees and shrubs seemed to frame the small clearing, leaving the place obscured. Well, besides the fact that there was a small blanket and a picnic basket placed next to the pond.

The girl couldn't help but smile at the sight, lightly squeezing Jared's hand before pulling him over to the picnic that he had set up for them. The both of them took a seat on the blanket as Jared began to unpack the food from the basket. She watched as he pulled out mini sandwiches, strawberries, mini bell peppers, lemonade, and sprinkle-dipped marshmallow pops along with two plates and a couple cups. She couldn't hold back her laughter, causing her to cover her mouth as she began to giggle.

“You really didn't have to do all this.” She said, dropping her hand and revealed a smile.

He looked up at her, returning the smile with his own. “Yeah, I did. You mean everything to me. You and the twins.”

Zoe leaned over and pressed her lips against his, smiling into the kiss. “I love you.” She said softly once she pulled away, gazing into his blue eyes that had a hint of heterochromia in the left one. She brought a hand up, cupping his cheek lovingly. “Happy anniversary.”

He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and pressing a small kiss to her knuckles. “I love you too, so much. Happy anniversary.”

After a moment passed he began to make their plates and poured them some lemonade, leaving them in a comfortable silence as they ate.

Zoe could remember the first time Jared had brought her out here to the clearing. It had been a stressful day for the both of them and he decided that they should go somewhere, just them. Ever since, this place has been their little hide away, where they can leave all their worries behind for as long as they stayed there. The atmosphere was peaceful and relaxing along with the aroma of the flowers surrounding them. She would stay there forever if she could.

After they ate, Zoe laid down on her back, staring up at the millions of stars that were scattered across the sky. She was thankful for Jared doing all of this. It was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for her. She didn't know how she ended up so lucky. How she had ended up finding someone that loved and cared about her as much as he did, she will never know. She didn't know how her life would have been like if Jared hadn't entered it. Frankly, that very thought scared her.

All she knew was that she would have been a total train wreck. Hiding every emotion she felt from everyone. A fake smile plastered onto her face to fool those around her into believing that nothing was wrong with her. That everything was okay when it really wasn't.

Having Jared in her life...it made her realize that she really didn't need to hide. That she was aloud to show how she really felt. That she had someone that was willing to pick up the pieces and help her. He was there for her in her darkest times, comforting her to the best of his abilities, and she was so fucking grateful for that. With every passing day, she was falling in love with him a little more because of that.

Zoe was brought back to reality when she felt the blanket shift slightly, causing her to look up. She noticed that he was on one knee and a nervous look on his face, as if he was contemplating on going through whatever it was he was planning. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she sat up, staring at him.

Eventually he took a deep breath, revealing a small black velvet box. Zoe's eyes widen, her heart begging to pound against her rib-cage as she nervously drew her lip in between her teeth as a million thoughts began to run through her mind.

“Jared, I—” she started before Jared cut her off.

“It's not what you think!” He squeaked a little as he opened the box, which held a silver rose ring. “I...As much as I love you, Zoe, I know that the both of us are not ready for marriage.” Jared took in a deep breath before looking up at her, a nervous smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “One year. Twelve months. Fifty-two weeks. Three hundred and sixty-four days. Eight thousand, seven hundred and sixty hours. Five hundred and twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes. That’s how long you have been in my life. And for some reason, I find that hard to believe. Like, how common is it for a loser like me to get someone as great as you?” He laughed softly, shaking his head before continuing. “Zoe Michelle Murphy, I love you. Words fail to describe how much I do. And I just want you to know that I will always be here for you. Even if we are not together in the future, I will be there. For you and those two amazing kids.” Jared carefully took the ring out of the box and held it out to her.

Zoe was at a loss for words then. Tears seemed to brim her eyes as she held out her left hand as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Once he did so, Zoe pulled him into a tight hug, burying her face into his shoulder, her tears soaking into the fabric of his shirt. She felt his arms wrap around her, holding her close to him just as tight.

After some time has passed, Zoe sniffled and pulled away. Jared brought his hands up and cupped her cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe her tears away.

“I love you. Oh my god, I love you.” She whispered, sniffling some more before laughing. “How did I deserve this?”

“Just by existing. You deserve everything good in life, Zo.” He smiled at her before kissing her forehead.

Zoe stared up at him, before pulling him into another tight embrace. She closed her eyes as she slowly breathed out, her body seeming to relax once his arms were once again wrapped around her small frame. At that moment, it felt right being in his arms. Like it was meant to be. This boy made her happy. He is her happiness. She honestly couldn't see him not being here with her later on down the road. Yes, she was aware how foolish that sounds. That was what every high school girl thought when they think they found the one. Relationships don't last, at least a majority of them don't. But she was happy with the one she has. The both of them understand each other. They had each other's backs through thick and thin. Whatever challenges they come across, she knew that they could get through it. She was content and happy with how her life had turned out, and right now, sitting with the guy she loves...it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Well look at that, I wrote a decent freaking one-shot. I hope y'all enjoyed this, and before I get asked, I do ship Zoe and Jared. Along with Treehoes (treebros) being my other OTP and I ship a lot of other ships in this fandom, expect for Sincerely Three; Colana; Conman. Kleinsen is iffy since I never read a story on it. 
> 
> Back to what I was saying, I honestly don't really know how I came to ship Zared, maybe because of the roleplay I am currently in where we actually have the two dating (which this one-shot may or may not be based from :3). And in all due respect, they would make a cute couple. I think Zoe would change Jared, in a good way. Maybe he would open up more and would soften up just a bit. 
> 
> I can see Zoe bring out the best in Jared and vice versa. This ship needs more love guys. 
> 
> #GiveZaredSomeLove
> 
> Well, until next time my lovelies.
> 
> This is Jay, signing off.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
